Blossom Hopeless
by Silver Akari Einzbern
Summary: Ketika aku terkadang sakit, karena bekas luka yang kau tinggalkan, begitu banyak orang yang menyemangatiku. Meski aku terkadang hilang bagai debu padang pasir yang terbang, namun aku masih tak bisa melupakan bagaimana mentari itu dulu begitu menghangatkan hatiku. Maka disaat aku sendiri dan melihat ke cakrawala, aku masih berharap kau akan selalu bahagia!


Fic Bleach

Blossom Hopeless

©® Sakimura Akari

Inspiration : The Part Of Me [**Sequel]**

Disclaimer: TITE KUBO-_sama_

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Drama , & Friendship

Pair: Gin I. & Rangiku M.

**Warning!**:

Gin's Pov dan diujung cerita Rangiku's Pov

Ada baiknya baca The Part of Me terlebih dahulu, karena kalau tidak ceritanya akan jadi sedikit sulit dipahami!

Summary: Ketika aku terkadang sakit, karena bekas luka yang kau tinggalkan, begitu banyak orang yang menyemangatiku. Meski aku terkadang hilang bagai debu padang pasir yang terbang, namun aku masih tak bisa melupakan bagaimana mentari itu dulu begitu menghangatkan hatiku. Maka disaat aku sendiri dan menatap langit, aku masih berharap kau akan selalu bahagia!

* * *

"Ya, tenang saja aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan mentraktirmu makan setelah pulang kantor, setidaknya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama saat hari pernikahan Nanao dengan si tua Shunsui itu, namun sayangnya aku tidak se-_gentle _kau Gin. Aku sok kuat dan memutuskan tetap datang ke gereja, namun aku justru pingsan saat mereka berciuman, hahaha kita adalah dua pria yang sama-sama tercampakan," tutur Shuhei saat di dalam mobil, sementara aku terus memandang ke luar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Seattle, apa aku seharusnya menerima tawaran Sousuke?

"Shu, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku begitu memikirkan tentang tawaran Sousuke.

"Baru jam 10.00 a.m, ada apa Gin?" jawabnya sembari menatapku aneh.

"Tidak, aku hanya harus menelpon seseorang jam 03.00 p.m," ucapku tanpa memedulikan ekspresi bingung Shuhei.

"Siapa?" tanya Shuhei dengan nada menuntut.

"Shu, maaf sepertinya aku harus menerima tawaran Sousuke," ucapku sembari menunduk. Sementara Shuhei nampak sedang berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu, sampai akhirnya dahinya berkerut pertanda Ia telah mengingat apa yang dicarinya.

"Sousuke…? Maksudmu Aizen Sousuke? Dia adalah Rivalmu saat di akademi dulu kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hmm setidaknya begitulah dulu," jawabku sembari memandang ke arah luar mobil.

"Dia menawarkan apa padamu?" tanyanya lagi karena merasa kurang puas dengan jawabanku.

"Pekerjaan - Di Seattle!" jawabku sembari sedikit memberi jeda saat akan mengucapkan tempat pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Sousuke.

"Jauh sekali? Kau tak takut ditipu olehnya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau dia selalu menjahilimu?" tanya Shuhei masih menuntut.

"Kali ini aku yakin dia serius," jawabku sembari menatap yakin ke arah Shuhei.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, aku berharap itu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu," ucapnya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabat dari orang yang menyebalkan seperti aku," sambungku sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Kau bukan orang yang menyebalkan kok Gin, hanya sedikit menjengkelkan, ha...ha...ha," ucapnya dengan serius, namun di akhir justru meledekku dengan gelak tawanya.

"Shu, aku tak akan memaafkanmu," ucapku sembari meninju pelan lengan kanannya, kemudian kami justru tertawa bersama. Lucu juga, semobil dengan orang yang pernah mengalami nasib sama denganku. Kau Tahu? Sebenarnya umur Shu lebih muda dariku 2 tahun, tapi kami bersahabat dengan menghapuskan embel-embel semacam _senpai _atau _Nii-san_.

* * *

"_Moshi-Moshi_,"

"Aku terima tawaranmu,"

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Lagipula Jepang terlalu menyakitkan untukmu, kawan!"

"Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa,"

"_Are you mad, bro?_ Tenang, aku hanya bercanda! Oh ya di Seattle, kau akan dibantu oleh salah satu karyawatiku di pusat yang akan menjadi bawahanmu, dia cantik, baik, memiliki kemampuan intelektual dan intelejen yang bagus, namanya Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, hmm sedikit mempunyai darah Rusia, tapi aku rasa dia cocok jika bersanding denganmu!"

"Tch, jadi kau mau mencomblangkanku? Aku hanya akan bekerja secara profesional dan tak akan menjalin hubungan dengan bawahanku"

"Berani taruhan kau tak akan jatuh hati pada bawahanmu?"

"Berani"

"Jika kalah, kau harus menjadi supirku selama seminggu?"

"Aku terima, Jika kalah kau harus berhenti mencomblangkanku dengan bawahanmu!"

"Baik, Hmm Malam ini mulai kemaskan sebagian barangmu, besok Nelliel akan datang dan membantumu mengurus Visa dan lain-lain, selamat sore Gin!"

"Selamat sore!"

Demikianlah percakapan singkatku sore itu dengan Sousuke. Entah mengapa bulu kudukku merinding, seperti baru menjalin perjanjian dengan _akuma_. Tapi, sudahlah toh tujuanku menerima tawaran itu adalah untuk melupakan Rangiku, meskipun aku juga merasa tak enak dengan Shuhei yang kutinggalkan begitu saja.

* * *

"_Yoo_, Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memberitahu Aizen tentang keputusanmu?" tanya Shuhei saat kami makan malam. Karena kesibukan di kantor, akhirnya kami tak jadi pergi makan di luar dan hanya memasak pasta di rumah.

"Hmm begitulah, malam ini aku berkemas, mungkin lusa aku sudah harus berangkat ke Seattle!" jawabku sembari mulai menyendok pastaku.

"Besok kau mengurus visa dan segala perizinan itu sendiri? Wah kau pasti akan repot, aku tak tega! sayang sekali aku tak bisa membantu," ucap Shuhei dengan lesu seperti tak rela.

"Aku tahu berat bagimu, tapi kapan-kapan kau bisa mengunjungiku di Seattle! Dan kalau aku ke Jepang aku pasti akan membawakanmu sesuatu dari sana, ditambah lagi kau bisa mengajak sepupumu Kaien untuk tinggal di Tokyo sekarang!" ucapku sembari menepuk pundaknya untuk sedikit memberi _support_.

"Kaien sudah menikah beberapa bulan lalu. Kau lupa? Dia begitu senang saat mengabarkan acara pernikahan itu pada kita, kurasa sekarang Ia sedang berbahagia dengan Rukia," sambungnya semakin lesu, karena teringat Kaien.

"Sudahlah Shu, aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan jodohmu sendiri kelak!" tegurku sembari mengelus pundaknya.

"TIDAK, seharusnya tidak begini! Mengapa justru kau yang menghiburku? Padahal yang baru patah hati itu kau!" tegas Shuhei sembari bergerak menjauh dariku, aku hanya memasang senyum melihat tingkahnya yang mencoba melucu itu.

* * *

'_Ting Tong..Ting Tong'_

Suara Bel yang dibunyikan membuat perhatianku dari layar televisi buyar dan segera menuju kearah pintu depan. Kupikir itu hanya Shuhei yang melupakan sesuatu barang, karena Ia baru berangkat ke kantor beberapa menit lalu. Namun, saat pintu itu kubuka justru wanita cantik dengan rambut hijau toska panjang (Memang sedikit aneh) dan tinggi yang sama denganku sedang menatapku sembari tersenyum. Aku sempat terdiam, namun segera coba untuk normal.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanyaku pada wanita itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck! Apa benar disini tempat tinggal Ichimaru Gin-_sama_?" jawabnya sembari memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Ya, silahkan masuk!" ucapku sembari membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Bahasa Jepangmu lancar, kapan kau belajar?" tanyaku sembari mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Keluarga dari Ibu saya adalah orang asli Jepang, Keluarga ayah saya yang berada di Rusia," jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

"_Sugoi!_ Dan oh maaf sebelumnya, saya lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan anda! Hmm bisa tunggu sebentar sepertinya saya harus ganti baju terlebih dahulu?" tanyaku karena merasa aneh setelah melihat Nelliel memakai setelah Blazer warna krem dengan rok pendek tepat diatas lutut, sementara aku memakai _jeans _hitam dengan Baju kaos hitam dengan garis abu-abu.

"Hmm Tak apa, baju anda sudah sesuai kok Ichimaru-_sama_, tadinya saya mengira harus bersikap sangat formal sehingga berpakaian seperti ini!" jawabnya sembari tertunduk malu.

"Eh, benarkah? Ah dan maaf, saya tak terlalu bisa bersikap formal, jadi silahkan santai saja, saya merasa tak enak!" sambungmu sembari mengusap rambut belakangku.

"Baiklah sesuai dengan perintah anda, jadi sekarang kita bisa keluar?" tanyanya sembari beranjak dari kursi.

"Ya, setelah aku mengambil tasku!" jawabku segera, kemudian berlalu untuk mematikan Tv, dan mengambil tas berisi dokumen yang aku butuhkan. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah berada di dalam _taxi_ dengan suasana sedikit canggung.

"_Ano _Ichimaru-_sama_ maaf lancang! Tapi sebenarnya umur anda berapa?" tanya Nelliel yang duduk di sebelahku untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"24 tahun, September nanti!" jawabku singkat setelah beberapa saat tersenyum sembari memandangnya. Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian terdiam sembari menatap keluar _taxi_, sementara aku terus melihatnya dengan bingung untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku namun tanpa melihat wajahnya, karena lagi-lagi merasa canggung.

"23 tahun, April yang lalu!" jawabnya pelan.

"Setahun lebih muda dariku, eh? Tapi kau terlihat lebih dewasa!" ucapku sembari memandangnya dengan ramah, sementara Ia segera memalingkan muka. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya gadis ini kenapa? Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di Departemen Kependudukkan dan Imigrasi, keadaannya berjalan dengan serius, tak ada lagi percakapan untuk saling mengenal, kami berdua sibuk dengan bagian masing-masing, karena yang diurus lumayan banyak dan rumit, maka aku membaginya separuh pada Nelliel.

* * *

"Haah, Capeknya! Aku tak menyangka mengurus perizinan lebih rumit dari yang aku kira!" ucapku setelah menghela nafas, saat kami berjalan menuju sebuah _Restaurant _cepat saji terdekat untuk makan siang. Ia hanya tersenyum sembari memandangku.

"Hmm sebenarnya masih ada 1 pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiran saya Ichimaru-_sama_!" ucapnya setelah kami mengambil pesanan makanan sembari mencari tempat duduk.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan rasa ingin tahu, dan duduk di kursi pojok ruangan yang kami dapatkan.

"Bagaimana bisa anda teman seangkatan Aizen-_sama_? Padahal yang saya tahu umur Aizen-_sama _adalah 28 tahun," ucapnya dengan mimik wajah yang lucu dan membuatku sempat tertawa untuk beberapa saat, namun segera kuhentikan karena melihat ekspresinya yang sama sekali tak berubah.

"Jawabannya sederhana, aku ikut kelas akselerasi saat di _chugako _dan _gakuen!" _jelasku dengan senyum ramah atau lebih tepat disebut tanpa makna seperti biasa.

'_Plok...Plok…Plok'_

Suara tepuk tangannya begitu selesai mendengar penjelasanku, aku hanya mengelus kepala belakangku dan tetap mempertahankan senyum tanpa makna itu.

"Ternyata kau cepat menemukan pengganti Rangiku ya! Aku turut senang atas kebahagiaanmu!" ucap suara seorang Pria di belakangku.

"Ah, ternyata kau? Hmm kau salah paham mengenai itu, dia adalah sekertarisku di kantor yang baru!" jelasku sembari berdiri dan memperkenalkan Nelliel pada Kira.

"Sekertarismu eh? Kukira penggantinya, makanya aku sempat kaget karena kukira cintamu padanya sangat dalam! Aku pergi dulu, Rangiku menunggu di mobil!" ucap Kira sembari menepuk pundakku pelan, kemudian segera berlalu keluar dari _Restaurant_.

"Teman dekat anda?" tanya Nelliel sembari menatap Kira yang mulai menjauh.

"Tidak, hanya Suami dari mantan kekasihku!" jawabku singkat dan tetap dengan senyum tanpa makna itu, walau sebenarnya terasa berat bagi nuraniku saat mengucapkan.

"Kelihatannya anda begitu mencintai mantan anda tersebut, maaf sudah membuka kembali luka nurani anda!" sambungnya dengan sendu.

"_Nandemonai_, Tak apa sudah berlalu! Sudah makan saja makan siangmu!" ucapku sembari menatapnya ramah, kemudian memakan sedikit demi sedikit _Beef_ _Burger_ku.

Setelah makan siang dan menyerahkan tiket pesawat untuk besok, Nelliel pamit pergi ke suatu tempat, karena ada urusan. Sementara aku kembali ke _apartment_. Aku berjalan kaki, karena ingin menikmati sedikit waktu untuk diriku, meski tetap aku tak boleh melamun, karena jalanan disini padat dengan orang-orang yang memburu waktu.

* * *

"Kau kusut sekali, Apa sekertarismu itu memiliki rupa yang aneh seperti alien?" tanya Shuhei tiba-tiba saat aku baru membuka pintu _apartment._

"Kau Bolos kerja Shu?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Tidak, hanya pulang lebih cepat karena ini adalah hari terakhirmu berada di _apartment _ini!" jawabnya dengan mimik dan intonasi yang sok melankolis. Aku hanya tertawa ringan sembari mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"_Baka, _rambutku jadi tak jelas bentuknya nih! Haah dasar _Kitsune Otoko!" _omelnya sembari mendengus sebal, aku malah semakin tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Syukurlah kau kembali seperti semula, kuharap kau tak bersedih saat hari terakhirmu berada disini!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Mau menyalakan _hanabi _perpisahan malam ini?" tanyaku sembari menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi _Living room_.

"_Baka! _Kita tak boleh memainkan hal semacam _hanabi _sembarangantahu! Mending siapkan _yukata_mu, malam ini kita ke _Natsu O Matsuri_," jawabnya sembari memamerkan selebaran ke sebuah pertunjukan _Natsu O Matsuri._

"_Baka! _Kau yang _Baka _Shu! Ini pertengahan bulan Agustus, dan artinya masih dalam masa Liburan Musim Panas! Tentu saja kita boleh menyalakan _hanabi, _asalkan tak berlebihan! Hmm Tapi itu cuman penjelasanku agar kau tak bertambah _Baka, _aku terima tawaranmu, tapi tanpa _yukata_! Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu," sambungku dengan pandangan ramah padanya, sementara Ia justru kembali menggumam tak jelas dengan mimik wajah yang aneh.

"Shu?" panggilku singkat, namun si pemilik nama justru tetap mengomel sendiri dan tak meresponku.

"Shu?" panggilku lagi, namun kali ini sedikit lebih keras daripada tadi.

"Apa?" sambungnya dengan setengah hati.

"Aku besok naik pesawat malam kok, yah sekitar jam 7!" ucapku sembari tersenyum, hmm kali ini dengan perasaan padanya.

"Tch, Apa peduliku? _Soushite, Gomenasai nee _besok aku lembur jadi tak bisa melihatmu karena baru pulang sangat sangat sangat larut!" tegasnya masih dengan setengah hati, aku jadi sedikit gemas, kemudian segera berdiri, lalu mengacak rambutnya sampai benar-benar berantakan.

"GIIIIINNN! AWAS KAU!" teriak Shuhei pada akhirnya sembari mengejarku yang sudah lebih dulu berlari kabur ke kamar.

* * *

"Kau masih terlihat sedikit murung, memangnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Atau kau masih marah karena aku menjambakmu tadi?" tanya Shuhei sembari mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku, aku hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Saat ini kami sudah berada di bangku tempat menonton _hanabi _di _Natsu O Matsuri_, tentunya tanpa menggunakan _yukata._

"Ayolah sebentar lagi kau pergi! Setidaknya ceritakakan padaku!" tanya Shuhei sekali lagi dengan mimik wajah memelas.

"Shu, apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang murung atau marah?" tegasku sembari menunjuk kearah wajahku.

"_iie, _hanya saja aku merasa janggal denganmu!- " sambungnya singkat, karena segera terputus oleh suara _hanabi _yang dinyalakan.

'_Duaar'_

'_Duaar'_

'_Duaar'_

"_Sugoi desu, _tahun ini _hanabi_ bertambah banyak dan bervariasi!" ucapku sembari memandang ke arah langit malam yang bertabur berbagai macam _hanabi _warna-warni.

"Nikmatilah sesukamu! Aku berharap ini sedikit berkesan untukmu," sambungnya sembari ikut menatap ke arah langit malam yang indah dengan _hanabi _itu.

"_Gomen__, _bukan maksudku seperti ini!" gumamku pelan agar Ia tak mendengarnya.

"Kau barusan berkata apa?" tanyanya mungkin karena sedikit mendengar suaraku.

"_iie, _lupakan saja!" jawabku singkat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Terserahlah, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu!" ucapnya dengan pasrah pada akhirnya, sementara aku diam-diam tersenyum senang sembari memandangi wajah polosnya saat ini. Maka, jadilah _hanabi _ini menjadi perpisahan yang indah bagi kami berdua, perpisahan sahabat sejati yang aneh dan gila ini untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

"_Konichiwa!" _sapa Perempuan manis yang semalam kutemui a.k.a Nelliel dengan ramah saat sudah berada di depan pintu _apartment _sore hari itu.

"_Konichiwa _Nelliel-_san, _tampaknya anda benar-benar sudah berkemas eh?" tanyaku setelah melihat Ia memakai kemeja putih, Jaket yang lebih mirip blazer hitam, celana panjang hitam dan tas jinjing warna putih. Aku berdecak kagum dalam hati, Ia benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

"Hmmm begitulah Ichimaru-_sama, _bukankah malam ini kita berangkat ke Seattle?" tegasnya tanpa mengurangi keramahan dan rasa hormatnya.

"Ah aku jadi tak enak mendengarmu memanggilku Ichimaru-_sama _sedari kemarin!Panggil Ichimaru-_san _atau Gin-_san _saja tak apa!" ucapku sembari mengelus rambut belakangku dengan gerak yang sedikit kaku.

"Maaf saya tak bisa menuruti permintaan Tuan, karena dengan begitu anda bisa kehilangan wibawa di depan _client_!" jelasnya sembari menunduk penuh rasa penyesalan, sementara aku justru semakin merasa tak enak dengannya.

"Tak apa, _I Could Try to Enjoy it!" _ucapku dengan ramah sembari memegang pundaknya agar tak terus menunduk.

"_Chotto Matte!" _teriak Shuhei nyaring dari arah trotoar, dengan ransel di punggungnya dan tentu saja seragam kantor.

"_Doushite _Shu_? _Bukankah aku sudah pamit tadi pagi?" tanyaku heran setelah melihat Shu melambaikan tangan sembari berlari dengan anehnya, ah lucunya dia pasti berlari dari stasiun, karena bajunya terlihat basah dan lecek gara-gara peluh. Aku tertawa dalam hati, karena kemarin dia bilang tak akan melihat kepergianku dengan alasan lembur.

"_Baka_ aku ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan sekalian kenalkan aku pada wanita itu!" jawabnya pelan sembari menyikut lenganku, aku hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Nelliel-_san, _perkenalkan ini Hisagi Shuhei, sahabat paling dekat saya selama berada disini, dan meski kami tinggal serumah, kami adalah pria normal yang hanya berbagi pembayaran uang sewa dan keperluan hidup, tak pernah berbagi perasaan kok!" jelasku yang awalnya ditanggapi senyum dari keduanya, namun berakhir dengan jitakan keras Shuhei di kepalaku.

"_Baka, _mana mungkin dia menganggap atasannya tak normal!" bisik Shuhei tepat setelah menjitakku, aku hanya meringis, sementara Nelliel tersenyum.

"Dan Shu, ini adalah Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, nona manis yang menjadi sekertarisku selama berada di Seattle!" ucapku untuk melanjutkan acara perkenalan tadi.

"_Yoroshiku_!"

"_Yoroshiku Onengaisimasu_!"

Ucap Keduanya sembari berjabat tangan, aku tersenyum sejenak sebelum teringat akan jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang tinggal sejam lagi.

"Shu, jaga dirimu baik-baik kawan! Kami berangkat!" ucapku sembari memeluk Shuhei dengan perasaan haru.

"Kau juga kawan, aku selalu berdoa untuk kebaikanmu!" bisiknya sembari menepuk pundakku pelan.

"_Arigato _Shu!" ucapku sembari melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya padaku. aku ikut tersenyum sembari memasukkan koperku ke dalam bagasi, kemudian perlahan masuk ke dalam _taxi_. Aku terus memandang ke arah jendela disampingku, sampai Nelliel membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ichimaru-_sama_, dia kelihatannya sangat dekat dengan anda?" ucapnya dengan sedikit nada tanya.

"Ya, dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri karena umurnya lebih muda dariku, meski kami mengabaikan embel-embel semacam _senpai _atau _Niisan_!" sambungku dengan tenang, sementara Nelliel hanya mengangguk pertanda paham.

'_Ah, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan Jepang!'_ batinku sembari menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat pemandangan di sekeliling lewat kaca jendela mobil. Lalu mulailah semua yang telah kulalui sampai hari ini berputar cepat bagaikan _flashback video _di otakku.

"_Daijobu ka _Ichimaru-_sama_?" tanya Nelliel dengan tatapan khawatir sejenak setelah aku menghela nafas.

"_hai daijobu, _hanya heran serpihan kenanganku selama berada disini tiba-tiba memenuhi otakku!" jawabku dengan senyum tanpa makna.

"Pasti berat ya? Anda sudah tinggal disini selama 23 tahun, lalu tiba-tiba berpindah ke Seattle!" sambungnya dengan nada suara yang khawatir.

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya sewaktu kecil aku dulu tinggal di Berlin selama 13 tahun, lalu orang tuaku meninggal dan aku tinggal disini bersama pamanku sampai tamat SMA-" jelasku terpotong.

"Maaf kembali membuka kenangan anda!" tegasnya dengan cepat untuk memotong penjelasanku.

"Tak apa kok itu sudah lama sekali!" ucapku dengan datar, karena jujur saja sudah lama sekali aku melupakan sakitnya kehilangan orang tua.

"Baiklah, tapi 10 tahun juga bukan waktu yang singkat Ichimaru-_sama!" _sambungnya dengan tegas, mungkin karena masih merasa tak enak padaku.

"Aku tahu itu," ucapku singkat, kemudian tersenyum tanpa makna seperti biasanya. Sementara Nelliel menjadi bungkam, meski aku tahu dia sebenarnya bingung.

* * *

"_Ano, _Ichimaru-_sama _kita sudah sampai!" tegur Nelliel agak sungkan sembari menepuk pundakku, karena aku terus melamun sedari tadi.

"Ah, _Gomen…Gomen _sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun!" ucapku dengan gugup kemudian bergegas berdiri, namun sialnya-

'_Jduaak'_

Kepalaku terbentur atas pintu mobil, dan itu benar-benar sakit sekaligus memalukan karena terjadi di depan sekertarisku sendiri namun, dia justru segera mendekatiku dengan mimik wajah panik bercampur khawatir.

"_Daijobu ka _Ichimaru-_sama?" _tanyanya sembari menatapku khawatir.

"_Nandemonai, _kau terlalu berlebihan padaku Nelliel-_san!_ Segini tak apa, hanya malu saja yang tak bisa!" jawabku sembari mengelus bagian kepalaku yang terbentur.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan bersikap seolah tak pernah melihat kejadian ini!" tegasnya sembari membungkuk selayaknya orang memberi hormat, aku jadi tak enak dan segera menepuk pundaknya agar tak terus menunduk.

"Tak perlu seperti itu, sudah kukatakan kau terlalu berlebihan! Khu..Khu.. Santailah sedikit padaku, jangan terlalu tegang!" tegurku masih memegang pundaknya, sementara ia hanya mengangguk kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya yang samar-samar bisa kulihat sedikit rona merah.

"Jadi, bisa kita _check in _sekarang? Pesawat kita sepertinya berangkat kurang lebih 30 menit lagi!" ucap Nelliel setelah beberapa saat memperbaiki emosinya, aku hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tanpa makna.

Sembari berjalan memasuki bandara, sepintas aku melihat ke arah belakang. Sakit, ya perasaan itu yang pertama kali menghujamku. Bukan Sakit, karena baru saja akan pergi langsung _homesick_, tapi lagi-lagi sakit karena Rangiku. Yah mungkin perkataan Sousuke hari itu ada benarnya, Jepang terlalu menyakitkan untukku, dan aku berharap di Seattle bisa mendapat pengalaman yang lebih baik. Setidaknya aku tetap tak lupa untuk mendoakan dia, ya mendoakan agar dia selalu bahagia, sebagai bunga pengharapan bagiku. Amin!

…

Semilir angin entah mengapa begitu kencang menerpaku yang saat ini termenung sendiri di balkon _apartment _baruku. Aku menghela nafas sembari melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Tepat sudah 3 hari aku menjadi Istri Izuru, seseorang yang begitu mencintaiku, namun berkebalikan denganku. Jujur saja, nuraniku benar-benar masih mencintai Gin. Bodoh, satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan semua yang kulakukan. Bodoh sekali aku sudah membuatnya terluka, namun aku juga tak mau durhaka pada _Otou-sam_a, pilihan yang sulit_. _Kini hanya bulir bening air mataku inilah yang bisa mewakili perasaanku.

"_Kuharap Kau Bahagia" _

Gin! Mengapa perkataanmu hari itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku? Apa kau sebegitu rela melepasku atau kau hanya berpura-pura dengan bersembunyi di balik senyum tanpa maknamu? Mengingat betapa tulusnya senyummu hari itu, lututku menjadi lemas, dan kini aku terduduk masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"_Tadaima!" _suara Izuru yang terdengar dari pintu depan. Aku terkejut, kemudian segera berdiri sembari menghapus air mataku.

"_Okaerinasai!" _jawabku berusaha untuk seramah mungkin sembari membuat senyum manis yang agaknya kupaksakan ini namun, Izuru bukanlah orang bodoh yang gampang tertipu, seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu setelah melihatku.

"Kau menangis? Matamu sembap!" ucapnya dengan khawatir sembari memegang pipiku, sementara aku justru menjadi tak enak hati melihat ia sebegitu khawatir seperti ini. Jadi aku hanya menggeleng dan berusaha memasang senyum semanis mungkin. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya, dan kini menatapku dalam diam.

"Aku tak apa!" tegasku sembari menatapnya serius, namun Ia tetap diam. Jadi aku berbalik, bermaksud menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, namun kaku, Tubuhku kaku dan tak bisa kugerakkan, karena lengannya menahanku. Ia memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu!" bisiknya penuh perasaan, membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dan nafasku tertahan sejenak.

"Aku tahu itu, aku juga mencintaimu," bisikku balas walau sebenarnya perasaanku kacau. Namun, Ia segera melepas pelukannya, membalikkan tubuhku agar aku bisa menatapnya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu, aku pasti akan terus menunggumu perlahan melupakan dia," ucapnya lembut sembari mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Aku tak bisa janji bisa melupakan dia sepenuhnya, maafkan aku Izuru!" sambungku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"_Psst_, tak usah begitu sungkan _hime_! Sekarang biarkan aku menutup matamu," bisik Izuru sembari menempelkan tanganya menutupi mataku, dan perlahan menuntunku. Hmm aku tak tahu kemana, tapi dengan desiran angin yang kencang ini, aku yakin ini balkon.

"Apa arti semua ini? Mengapa kau menuntunku kemari?" tanyaku dengan sedikit heran, sementara ia justru tersenyum tipis dan memandangku.

"Rasakan angin ini, kemudian lihatlah keatas ," Jelasnya sembari menunjuk ke arah langit yang sudah mulai gelap itu.

"_Sora nee, Doushite?"_ tanyaku sembari mendongakkan kepalaku keatas seperti perintahnya.

"Kekasihmu itu, dia pergi ke Seattle malam ini!" jawabnya tenang, namun kali ini tanpa menatapku sedikitpun sembari membiarkan angin menerpa dirinya.

"Maksudmu Gin? Kau … darimana?" tanyaku bahkan dengan tata bahasa yang kacau.

"Tentu saja dari Shuhei, dia bawahanku Ran!" jawabnya masih tetap tenang. Sementara aku justru terdiam, entah mengapa sebagian perasaanku terasa sakit, sedangkan mataku terus menatap kearah langit. Tubuhku kaku dan sudah tak memedulikan hawa dingin yang benar-benar menusuk. Izuru membiarkan ini semua sebagai privasiku, maka Ia segera masuk kedalam. Hah, aku kira dia peduli padaku, ternyata tidak juga ya. Namun, segera kutepis semua pemikiran jelek mengenai Izuru, karena beberapa menit kemudian, disampirkannya jaket tebal di pundakku sembari mengelus rambutku.

"Kau begitu mencintainya ya! Aku jadi iri," ucapnya dengan canda, meski aku tahu sebenarnya dia memang serius mengucapkan itu.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan kita?" tanyaku setelah merasa inilah saatnya aku menanyakan perasaan sesungguhnya dari Izuru, meski berkali-kali dia bilang mencintaiku, namun nuraniku masih meragukannya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, kali ini tanpa menatapku dalam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sebelum kujawab itu, Apa kau percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya ketulusan hati?" jawabnya tenang, kemudian menatapku lembut.

"Tentu, aku percaya itu!" tegasku sembari mengangguk dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu jawabanku," sambungnya pelan, kemudian segera meninggalkanku yang sekarang terdiam sembari menatap dirinya dalam bingung. Baru beberapa langkah Ia masuk ke dalam _apartment, _Ia berbalik dan menatapku lagi sejenak sembari tersenyum aneh.

"Kau mau tidur disitu malam ini?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum aneh itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau gila aku bisa mati kedinginan disini!" jawabku sembari menggelengkan kepalaku namun yah tetap tak bergerak dari posisiku saat itu.

"Lantas, mengapa kau masih terdiam disitu sembari menatapku Eh? Ha...ha sudahlah Ran, ayo masuk kubuatkan kau coklat panas!" sambungnya sembari sedikit tertawa, kemudian berjalan menuju _pantry._ Aku tersenyum, kemudian untuk sekali lagi memandang kearah langit yang kini sudah gelap. Kau mengharapkan aku bahagia kan? Terimakasih sudah mendoakanku, Gin!

END…

A/N:

_Yosh, Blossom Hopeless akhirnya selesai! __ Fic ini mengalami beberapa perombakan disana-sini, hmm termasuk penambahan POV Rangiku di bagian akhir! Entah Mengapa aku ngerasa gregetnya agak kurang, karena kita gak pernah lihat masalah ini dari sudut pandang Rangiku, meski jadinya agak gak jelas gimana gitu dan sedikit. Habis tetep gak mau jauh-jauh melenceng dari main ide awal yang pake tokoh utama Gin! ^^ Untuk Typo,, Maafin saya Minna, Sankyu bagi yang sudah mau baca! Sempatkan edit sekali lagi sebelum publish di sela-sela waktu Ujian yang padat,, hehe :D_

_Well, This is My sequel story from The Part Of Me, RnR Please? Review ya, Onegai banget! ^^_


End file.
